


A quiet drink

by Em626



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: All Tissaia wants is a quiet drink. Apparently the universe has other ideas for her.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	A quiet drink

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick one shot for you.
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments you all have left in my previous works. Each and every one makes me smile <3
> 
> Also all mistakes are my own and believe me, there will be many.

All Tissaia wanted was a nice quiet drink. A little drama free hour or so to herself where she can forget about all her worries and problems and just relax.

That’s how she ended up in the “Sword and Sass”. A little further downtown than she’d normally go, but to avoid any familiarities or unwanted attention from “friends” it was well worth the added distance.

Tissaia enters the club and takes a seat in the far corner. Far away enough from any unwelcome guests but close enough that the bar staff can see her. She flags down the server she sees at the bar and starts to read her book she bought with her. She is then interrupted by a loud cough from the server she signalled over a few short moments ago. 

“You called?” The server asks, mimicking Tissaia’s mock hand wave she used earlier to get her attention.

“I did. I believe it is your job to take my order. What would you recommend?”

The younger girl raises her eyebrows slightly but nevertheless points to a picture on the drinks menu which Tissaia nods at approvingly. 

She returns with the drink which Tissaia has to admit smells divine. The younger girl must have noticed because she interjects with “Lilac and Gooseberries, it’s a house favorite and my signature drink.” 

Tissaia hums in agreement and takes the time to admire the girl in front of her. Her flowing locks of jet black hair framed her face perfectly and those deep violet eyes captivated Tissaia to the point where she’d been caught staring just a little bit too long.

“Yennefer.” She smirks and mirrors Tissaia’s actions looking her up and down, her eyes stop ever so slightly on her lips but Yennefer quickly breaks the action by speaking. 

“And yes, it is my job to serve people but usually at the bar, you know. Where people tend to order drinks”

Tissaia looks in the direction of the bar, noticing a different woman now taking orders behind it and then back to the woman in front of her. “Well now I have been educated on the function of a bar, I will be sure to bear that in mind.” 

“And loose the page in your book? Don’t you worry, I will be over before you can Ragamuffin!”

Tissaia can practically smell the sarcasm dripping off Yennefer but can’t seem to stop talking to her. “I just wanted a quiet place to relax” she admits, putting her book down carefully.

Yennefer seems to sense Tissaia’s distress and sits down next to her. _Too close for Tissaia’s liking._ Tissaia just stares at Yennefer, obviously waiting for an explanation to why she has seated herself down so comfortably. As if reading her mind, Yennefer smiles and responds.

“According to you, it’s my job to serve people, therefore your problems are my problems. Think of me as your free therapist for the day or something.”

“According to your job description I would assume dear.” Tissaia argues “My problems I’m afraid are rather dull and I fear your time could be better spent elsewhere.”

Yennefer just swats her hand in the air. “Calanthe can handle everyone else. It’s about time she pulled her weight and served customers as opposed to starting a bar fight” Yennefer says rather loudly at the end in an attempt to attract Calanthe’s attention. Tissaia notes a not so nice death glare from behind the bar directed towards Yennefer. 

“So. Fight with the hubby?” Yennefer receives a frown in response. “Wifey?” The silence remains. “Both? Tissaia I didn’t know you had it in you!” 

Tissaia looked to Yennefer in confusion _. How does she know my name? I can’t recall telling her my name?_

  
For the second time tonight, It’s almost as if the younger girl can read her thoughts and her eyes land on Tissaia’s book with her name elegantly spelt out on top the paper bookmark embedded between the pages.

“Waitress by day, detective by night” Yennefer jokes whilst doing her best impression of a detective‘s stern deduction face. It earned a laugh from the woman next to her so she’d take it as a win. 

The moment is quickly interrupted by a olive hitting Yennefer straight in the face. 

“Vengerberg, get your ass behind this bar! You’re the co-manager for this place so do some bloody work and manage the bar!”

Yennefer throws the olive back in disgust and starts to stand up and straighten her dress out. 

“You’re the owner?” Tissaia says in disbelief.

“At your service” Yennefer replies with a long bow. “Well technically half the owner. She’s the brute force and I have the mouth to back it up. Welcome to the Sword and Sass” _Well that explains the name Tissaia thought_. 

Yennefer goes to return to the bar but spins around quickly and adds “but seriously, if you need someone to chat to, or just stare at aimlessly, preferably the latter, just shout. Scratch that, just do one of your weird hand gestures and I’ll get the message.”

Yennefer sets herself up behind the bar.

“About time” Calanthe mutters.

“I was showing a new customer the drinks menu” Yennefer replies innocently.

“You were showing her a lot more than that I can imagine!” 

Yennefer and Calanthe both look up at each other and laugh.

“Seriously though. I like her” voices Calanthe.

“You haven’t even met her?” Yennefer jokes, her eyes narrowing towards Calanthe.

“I don’t need to, you get a feel for people. She seems sensible so if she can knock you down a peg or two I’m all for it.” 

Yennefer hums. They go back to serving and washing the glasses to reuse in amicable silence until Calanthe bumps her shoulder into hers and directs her to the far table in the corner. Tissaia is having a not so aimable conversation with Vilgefortz, a regular at the bar but also a regular asshole. His reputation to hit on any girl who so much as has a pulse is known by everyone who lives in a 50 mile radius. 

“You may want to help your missus out” 

Yennefer scoffs at the remark but doesn’t argue otherwise. She storms out of the bar and makes her way over to where future Mrs Vengerberg is sat.

“I know a place not far from here we could go.” She hears the man suggest to Tissaia whilst edging closer to the woman.

“Yes, a prison cell if you’re not careful” Tissaia retorts.

Tissaia has just about had enough of this brute when an arm snakes it’s away across her shoulders and pulls her in close.

“Hey babe, I leave you alone for one minute and you’re already attracting attention.” 

Yennefer’s hand rests on Tissaia’s hip but Yennefer positions herself in a way that takes Tissaia out of Vilgeforz’s line of fire.

Vilgefortz looks between the two women in front of him and then back to Yennefer.

“She belong to you?” 

Yennefer laughs. “She belongs to no one darling, but if you carry on looking at her like that and I can tell you where my fist will belong.”

Vilgefortz looks her up and down. Then laughs and proceeds to try and make his way to Tissaia. 

Yennefer takes a deep breath in and gives a mean right hook, throwing Vilgefortz like a rag doll into Calanthe who had made her way over when she saw Vilgefortz getting a little too hands on.

Calanthe drags him outside and tells the bouncer to bar him for the foreseeable future and nods to Yennefer as if to say, it’s all sorted, I’ll man the bar. 

Yennefer turns around to face Tissaia, her arm left arm still happily situated around Tissaia. “So.” Yennefer says.

“I believe a thanks is in order.” Interjects Tissaia.

“Yes, I believe there is. I also believe a reward may be an acceptable form of thanks.”

Tissaia raises her eyebrow and looks into Yennefer’s eyes. “A reward would seem adequate” she replies slowly.

“Good!” Yennefer bounces away and heads back to the bar.

Tissaia stands there in silence. Was she meant to follow?

“Go home and get some rest!” Yennefer shouts over her shoulder. “I’m not having you collapse on me on our first date tomorrow.”

Tissaia watches as Yennefer starts drying the glasses as if the previous conversation moments ago never happened. She looks up at Tissaia and winks. 

Tissaia had well and truly been played by the younger woman. For some reason however, she was not opposed to the idea of seeing Yennefer again. She came in for a quiet drink and came out with a date. Maybe tonight wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made it this far? I’m impressed! <3


End file.
